


Zeroth.Archives

by Munna_DreamBall, Wind_Me_Up (Munna_DreamBall)



Series: Zerothverse [3]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munna_DreamBall/pseuds/Munna_DreamBall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munna_DreamBall/pseuds/Wind_Me_Up
Summary: A Epistolary work containing various letters, texts, newspaper articles and more from the world of the Zerothverse.
Series: Zerothverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610794
Kudos: 3





	1. The Capital Launches Successfully (Newspaper Clipping)

April 16, 2011

> ### The Capital Launches Successfully
> 
>   
>    
>  **The** first in what will be a series of many massive ships and other vessels that will comprise the nation of Kazooland, The Capital, departed from San Diego Bay this morning at 10:46 AM, carrying approximately 50,000 robot passengers and their newly crowned Princess Upgrade. The ship will stop at an as of yet unspecified point in the Pacific Ocean and remain there permanently. More ships are expected to be launched in the coming months. 


	2. The Harbor (Diary Entry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the Becile Bots have had it rough.

Dec 1 2011

Wow. I made it. I’m actually at the harbor! I thought I’d never fuckin’ make it, but here I am. I’m waiting with a bunch of other fellow loser robots for the next boat to come ‘round. 

I’m happy ‘n’ all that jazz, yeah, but... Why am I sad too? Like, I’m almost startin’ to feel like none of this was worth it. Like I should just be a good girl and go home. Ha! Like that shithole could even be called a home, what the hell am I thinking? It was hard enough gettin’ out.

Now that I think about it, I guess it’s because of all the other bots. Skull ain’t here to boss me around no more thanks to those bastards in Vegas, Download skedaddled decades ago, and Jack, requiescat in pace, isn’t with us to be an annoyin’ little shit. Hell, even Eleve11, the tough guy he was, didn’t survive our little trip. I really am the last Becile Bot left. Holy shit. That’s a title I never thought I’d earn.

I can’t believe I’m sayin’ this, but I miss those fuckers, every last one of em. Even that weirdo Dee. I’m all alone here in San Diego, I’ll be all alone in Kazooland, and I’ll be all alone the day I finally die. I thought I was fine with that, but now I’m not sure.

I gotta go, the boat’s here. 


	3. Notice

In light of the revelations about Michael Reed and Steve Negrete, I’m closing this series and rewriting it with Steve replaced by an OC, due to his original significance in the storyline being too great to just remove him.

Pedophilia will not be tolerated here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More info, courtesy of David: https://www.reddit.com/r/steampoweredgiraffe/comments/hov4p2/concerning_michael_reed_and_steve_negrete/


End file.
